


Farming Chat

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kynseed (Video Game), Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Gen, Humor, Other, chatroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Wherein Frey and Robin annoy everyone else by angsting over Venti and Twig.





	Farming Chat

**~Lest has entered the chatroom~**

**~Frey has entered the chatroom~**

Lest: Oh, hi Frey!

Frey: Coooool, we can talk to each other!

**~Micah has entered the chatroom~**

Lest: Hi, Micah!

Frey: Hiii!

Micah: Oh, hi! So I'm not the only one who was told to come here?

Frey: Nope!

**~Robin has entered the chatroom~**

**~Robyn has entered the chatroom~**

Frey: ?

Micah: I don't think those guys are from the Rune Factory series...

Robin: Nope!

Robin: We're from Kynseed, actually. Really similar to Rune Factory.

Robyn: Minus amnesia.

Robyn: ...And adding getting kidnapped for 3 years by a creepy fae guy.

Lest: ...Festive.

Robin: Right?

Frey: Well, uh. Our series just got announced for another sequel.

Robyn: Good for you guys! Ours is still in heavy development.

**~Kyle has entered the chatroom~**

Kyle: Whoo! Sorry I'm late! What'd I miss?

Lest: We're talking about our games with no concern for the fourth wall!

Kyle: Ooh! Fun!

Kyle: Mine sucked, but it was better than Raguna's.

Frey: Which one?

Kyle: Both.

Kyle: You guys were good, though. Bravo.

Micah: Thank you?

Lest: At least we weren't forced to do requests to progress our romances.

Frey: No, we only had to rely on random events.

Robyn: Yikes.

Frey: And DON'T GET ME STARTED on the lack of gay marriage.

Frey: AND VENTI!!!

Lest: Oh no.

Micah: ?

Robin: ??

Frey: WHY THE FUCK

Frey: COULDN'T WE MARRY

Frey: THE GODDAMN DRAGON??????!?!?!?!??!??!?

Robyn: The devs hate all the players is why.

Lest: I mean, that's not why, but sure.

Frey: Lest

Lest: Yes, Frey?

Frey: THEY HAD DESIGNS FOR HER HUMAN FORM

Lest: I know, Frey.

Micah: I mean, my game proved that she didn't even need a full human form.

Micah: So yeah, I call bullshit.

Robin: I guess we're lucky, right Robyn?

Robyn: Yeah. Our game'll have same-sex marriage AND we'll get to marry 'almost anyone' according to our devs.

Robin: Except Masters

Robin: Like Twig

Robyn: No. Don't think about them

Kyle: Who's Twig?

Robyn: NO

Robin: TWIIIIIIIIIIG

Frey: Omg

Lest: Wtf Robin

Robin: TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG

Robyn: For the record, they're probably actually screaming this out loud

Kyle: Fun

Kyle: But please explain

Robin: TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG

Robyn: Yeah, uh. Twig is a 'Master' and basically Masters aren't allowed to fall in love or their goddess-given powers will be taken away

Robyn: So yeah. Robin can't seduce the bunny-person who lives in the forest

Robyn: Poor thing

Robyn: And Robin I swear if you type their name one more time I'll kill you

Robin: How the fuck do you plan on doing that

Robin: We don't exist in the same game

Robyn: We do in the prologue. Next time the author makes a new file, I'll kill you

Robin: ...Shit

Robin: Anyone wanna help?

Lest: Nope

Kyle: No way

Micah: Sorry

Frey: Nuh uh!

Robin: FREY! WE WERE ON THE SAME SIDE

Frey: ?

Robin: WE WERE BOTH SCORNED BY OUR DEVS AND OUR IMPOSSIBLE LOVES!!!

Frey: Riiiiight

Frey: Still not helping

**~Frey has logged off~**

Lest: Savage

Micah: But understandable

Kyle: True

Robin: Jerks

**~Robin has logged off~**

Robyn: Ah well. Guess I'll go too

**~Robyn has logged off~**

Lest: Yeah, someone should tend the crops I guess.

**~Lest has logged off~**

Kyle: SHIT! I HAVE CROPS!

**~Kyle has logged off~**

Micah: ...Um, do I have crops? I better check...

**~Micah has logged off~**


End file.
